Sobreviviendo a una manada
by Cassandra.Blake.Volk
Summary: Derek quería una manada y ahora la tiene. ¿Problema? Su manada consta de siete adolescentes, de los cuales uno de ellos es su novio, y entre todos le harán aprender que mientras más numerosa sea su manada, más complicado será sobrevivir a ella. Yaoi, BoysLove. Derek x Scott (Scerek)


_Parejas:_ Derek x Scott (Principal) y Jackson x Isaac (Secundaria)

 _Géneros:_ Romance y Humor.

 _Número de Palabras:_ 1602

 ** _Méritos y Créditos a Jeff Davis, creador de Teen Wolf_**

* * *

 **Sobreviviendo a una manada**

* * *

—Scott… Ya es suficiente. Todos llegarán pronto—

El Alfa intentaba, sin éxito, apartar a su hormonal adolescente de encima de él. Se suponía que iban a preparar todo para entrenar con la manada en el bosque, pero un pequeño incidente provocó que Scott cayera de la alta rama de un árbol; Derek intentó atraparlo, mas sólo consiguió caer con el chico sobre de él.

Al menos el más joven no se había hecho daño y era lo que importaba.

El agradecimiento de parte del castaño vino en forma de beso, uno suave y cariñoso que pronto tomó intensidad.

—Podemos saber cuándo estén cerca— murmuró sobre los labios que estaba devorando, sintiendo las fuertes manos del mayor apretando su cintura y no precisamente para apartarlo, porque en realidad Derek estaba actuando contrario a sus palabras.

—De todas formas, debemos… terminar de preparar todo —habló entrecortado por besos que el muchacho le daba— Scott… Para— ordenó sin mucha voz de mando.

—Hazme parar— concluyó el beta, sonriendo pícaramente para volver a tomar los labios de su novio.

Derek no pudo seguir refrenando sus deseos. Los labios de Scott eran como un imán para los propios; simplemente podría pasar todo el día besándose con su joven pareja.

Pronto, la intensidad de sus besos y caricias aumentó casi sin que se dieran cuenta.

—¡Wow! Sí que están trabajando duro—

Una femenina voz sacó del intenso momento a la pareja.

Apenas escucharon a Erica, ambos se apartaron a la velocidad propia de hombres lobo, intentando aparentar tranquilidad y que no había pasado nada.

—Si, como si fingir que no pasó nada fuera a borrar las traumáticas escenas de ustedes dos que ahora tengo en mi cabeza— se quejó Stiles, mirando hacia el suelo, no deseando ver demasiado a la cara a la 'feliz parejita'.

—No era lo que creen. Sólo… estábamos… sólo… era un beso— intentó explicarse McCall con las mejillas ardiéndole.

—Eso no parecía desde nuestro ángulo— negó Lydia con una perturbadora tranquilidad.

—¿Ah?— Scott no comprendió el comentario de la chica.

—Stiles y Lydia quizás hablen de las manos bajo las ropas que vimos antes de que se apartaran— Jackson explicó, sonriendo con notable malicia.

—Sí, y si no nos crees…— Isaac mostró su celular, en el cual se veía la empalagosa e íntima escena que la pareja estaba protagonizando momentos atrás.

—¿¡Nos grabaron!?— Scott se escandalizó bastante avergonzado.

—Ya es suficiente— Derek intervino en ese instante para arrebatarle el celular a su beta y lanzarlo por algún sitio, destruyéndolo.

—Oye… Mi celular— se quejó Isaac como un pequeño regañado.

—Dile a tu novio que te compre otro —concluyó, intercambiando miradas entre Isaac y Jackson, sacándole un bufido a este último— Ahora, todos… A entrenar— Derek detuvo el revuelo, ignorando los murmullos que había entre Stiles y Lydia, Jackson e Isaac y Erica y Boyd.

Mientras más tranquilo se mantuviera, más calma podría transmitirle a Scott para así volver a dar su atención al entrenamiento que tendrían. Aunque siéndose sincero se cuestionaba cómo había sido posible que se perdiera en las caricias con su joven pareja al grado de no percibir al resto acercándose.

|·|

Algunas copas chocaron suavemente.

—¿A qué se debe el brindis? ¿De qué ocasión especial me perdí?— interrogaba Peter tras entrar al apartamento en que ahora vivía su sobrino.

Recorrió con la mirada a todos los presentes, haciéndosele extraña la reunión que Derek estaba teniendo ahí.

Todos le enviaron una mala mirada a excepción de Scott, quién solamente suspiró ante el comportamiento que todos estaban teniendo.

—Celebrábamos que Erica, Boyd y Jackson ya aprendieron a controlarse— explicó McCall, sonriendo ligeramente, dándoles una mirada de orgullo a los mencionados, intentando aminorar la tensión en el ambiente.

—Ah… —fue todo lo que expresó— Y… ¿Son conscientes de que ninguno puede embriagarse salvo Lydia y Stiles?— interrogó mientras se acercaba a la baja mesa de madera, tomando la botella que en ella había.

—Sí, sabemos que para nosotros es sólo jugo de uva, pero… ¿Tú eres consciente de que nadie te quiere aquí?— interrogó Erica a la defensiva, ganándose que Peter la mirara con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Erica…—

—¿Qué haces aquí?— cuestionó ahora Derek con evidente fastidio.

—Derek…— Scott reprochó a ambos lobos su conducta.

—Te llamé varias veces y no respondiste, ¿acaso no puedo preocuparme por mi sobrino favorito?— sonrió con fingida familiaridad, todavía sosteniendo la botella entre sus manos.

—¿Y no pensaste que no te respondí porque no quería hacerlo?— concluyó el alfa, acercándosele al mayor para arrebatarle la botella.

Peter hizo un gesto con el que dio a entender que no había pensado en ello.

—¿O porque estaba ocupado con Scott?— Isaac comentó otra posibilidad, ganándose una severa mirada de parte de Derek y otra de reproche, mas avergonzada, de parte de Scott.

—Eso sí lo pensé— respondió el antigüo alfa, dedicándoles una sugerente mirada a la pareja de lobos, causando más vergüenza en el menor de ellos.

—Vete de aquí— ordenó Derek, mirando amenazante a su tío.

Naturalmente nadie dijo nada, todos se mantuvieron a la defensiva con Peter, aunque se admitían que había sido… Divertido el modo en que miró a la parejita.

—¿Sabe tan amargo como su carácter?— refiriéndose a Derek, Peter preguntó a Scott con una tranquila curiosidad, sonrojando otro tanto más al muchacho.

El nuevo alfa gruñó, volteándose a mirar mal a Stiles, Jackson e Isaac puesto que ellos rieron con el comentario.

—Creeré que es así —dijo pensativo, restándole importancia a lo molesto que su sobrino estaba— Bien, me voy. Que disfruten su jugo y su velada— concluyó, retirándose del lugar.

Definitivamente era mejor mantenerse apartado de su sobrino y su loca manada de adolescentes.

—Stiles, Isaac y Jackson…— murmuró amenazante el moreno, intercambiando miradas entre el sitio por el cual su tío desapareció y el lugar en donde se hallaban los jóvenes nombrados.

—Derek… Déjalos ya. Estábamos celebrando y no dejaremos que esto lo arruine, ¿está bien?— Scott intervino, acariciando uno de los brazos de su pareja, dedicándole la más afectuosa y serena de sus sonrisas, consiguiendo calmarlo.

—Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que ustedes…— Jackson calló tras recibir un pisotón de parte de Lydia.

Cuando Derek alzó la mirada para fulminarle con ella, Lydia se interpuso, aclarando su garganta.

—Los sistemas de seguridad no son algo obsoleto. ¿Sabes? Quizás si pones alguno podrías evitarte visitas indeseadas en momentos inesperados— expuso la joven, más como un consejo que abarcaba bastantes cosas.

La pareja comprendió de inmediato a qué se refería la chica. Scott hizo un esfuerzo por no ruborizarse mientras que Derek simplemente asintió, calmando sus deseos de castigar severamente a sus insolentes betas y al revoltoso humano.

—Oigan… Aún es temprano y es viernes. ¿Por qué no salimos a hacer algo?— Boyd hizo la propuesta a fin de amenizar de nuevo el ambiente.

—¿Entrenamos?— preguntó Erica insegura.

—¿Paseamos por el bosque un rato?— Isaac indagó, mirando a sus líderes.

Si bien Scott no era alfa, era poseedor de grandes habilidades, y específicamente de una que la manada agradecía inmensamente. Y aquella era la de influir positivamente en Derek. No sólo le tranquilizaba en momentos difíciles, sino que también le ayudaba a ser una mejor persona, diluyendo así aquel frío y áspero carácter que el alfa solía tener, llegando inclusive a provocarle alegres y radiantes sonrisas.

—Hemos entrenado gran parte del día y no es buena idea que recién tomando el control salgan a andar por el bosque— negó Hale, poniendo su esmeralda mirada sobre la chocolate de su novio, pidiendo su opinión.

—¿Vamos al cine? Como dijeron: Es viernes, hoy cierra más noche— Scott sugirió, esperando a la decisión que Derek tomaría.

El alfa simplemente asintió lento, mirando después a su manada.

—¿Están de acuerdo?— les cuestionó.

Todos asintieron sin objeción alguna.

—Todo estará bien mientras no veamos 'Diario de una pasión'— comentó Jackson mientras comenzaba a caminar tomado de la mano de Isaac, quien rio ligeramente luego de un '¡Oye!' que Lydia dijo como queja a esas palabras.

—Todo estará bien mientras no hagan cosas indebidas en el cine. ¡Y hablo de los cuatro! —Stiles señaló a las dos parejas con la cabeza— Ya he tenido suficiente por este día— concluyó aún sin superar las escenas de aquel día interpretadas por su mejor amigo y el alfa.

—Creo que eso es sólo envidia porque aún eres virgen— Isaac se encogió de hombros, mirando con cierta burla a Stilinski, causando que el calor le subiera al rostro.

—¿Eres virgen, Stiles? Yo puedo ayudarte con eso— Erica tomó del brazo al chico que casi se desmaya en ese instante.

Aquella era, sin duda alguna, la más extraña discusión que una manada pudiera tener, pero no se podía pedir menos siendo adolescentes sobrenaturales acompañados de un humano.

Derek suspiró largamente mientras se quedaba con Scott atrás, viendo a los jóvenes salir hablando y discutiendo.

—No estoy seguro de si podré mantener la cordura con esta manada— confesó sin dejar de mirar a los adolescentes.

Scott sonrió con cierta diversión.

—La mantendrás, yo te ayudaré —entrelazó su mano con la de su novio, obteniendo su nítida mirada— Y si no… La perderemos juntos— dejó escapar una pequeña risa, provocando una similar en Derek.

Hale colocó su mano libre en la cintura de McCall para atraerlo con suavidad, adueñándose de sus labios con amor.

El par ignoró el barullo que los chicos creaban, escuchando vagamente que seguían discutiendo.

Todos eran tan distintos, todos en un principio no se llevaron bien, pero ahora todos estaban unidos en una misma manada; y aunque fuera complicado sobrevivir a ella, Derek no podría pedir que fuera de otro modo.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! ¡Y gracias por leer!**

 **No tengo mucho que decir, salvo que el Scerek es mi OTP y me entristece que casi no haya historias de ellos, así que... Aquí estoy, contribuyendo un poco gracias a la pagina de Facebook #EsDeFanfics y su Desafío en Cuatro partes. Sólo lamento no haber podido participar desde un comienzo.**

 **En fin~**

 **Espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado. Cualquier opinión, duda o demás pueden dejarla en los reviews~**

 **Una vez más: Gracias por leer. ¡Y hasta pronto! ~**


End file.
